Beg For Your Mercy
by Der Ritter Man
Summary: A collection of gore stories of Slenderman ripping his victims apart and doing other Slenderman things.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a collection of quick writes, I roleplay as Slenderman on Facebook (PM if you want to add me) and I was beginning to fall sorta out of character. This helped me get back to how I represent Slenderman. I know somethings may not be right but remember this is how I roleplay him. I do not own Slenderman, please leave a review and tell me how I did. **

* * *

He growled watching a human back up from him, practically quivering. Her green eyes widened in shock of seeing the faceless monster. The damned thing dropped it's flash light the moment its back was against a tree. A scream erupted from the human as Slenderman drew closer. He had been in no mood for games. Another growl sneered in the air as his claws pierced the belly of the human, ripping open her blue tee shirt. Her eyes widened much larger as he ripped her stomach completely out through the hole he had just made. Slenderman's face begun to crumble showing his teeth, his wicked smile. Her body bucked in trembles as he held her to the tree with his black tendrils, another scream coming from her. His black tongue lapped at the blood covered organ before biting into it like an apple. The human begun to sob loudly as he reached forward and ripped out another organ more aggressively, earning himself a scream of pain. Tossing the newly ripped out kidney over his shoulder and into the bushes, Slenderman bit into her shoulder, listening to her scream for help and mercy. He completely bit off her shoulder down to just above her rip cage, severing the bone and muscle from her body. The bone snapped and crunched under his sharp monstrous teeth

"God help me." She whispered as her body shook violently from trauma.

"God isn't going to save you." He snarled back, static filling the air right before the tall man dug his nails between her rib bones. Blood ran down his hands from his claws. A chuckle came from him as he ripped her open like a present on Christmas morning. Mercy was no where for this one. She screamed again, reminding him that he hated that sound. Two tendrils moved to hold her mouth open, hooking by her teeth. Another tendril made a snake like motion wrapping its self around her tongue. Slowly tugging on it at first but then he completely ripped it out with one violent pull. Throwing her tongue to the trees, his claws trailed gashes along her skin as he moved down to remove her pancreas. With a twitch of the hand he clenched the organ in hand before eating it. Not as sweet as her stomach, perhaps another? He reached, careful not to touch the lungs. Her body shook as she was fading in and out of death. A pout came to him as he pulled out her spleen. This motion killed his toy, a sigh of annoyance escaped him as he popped the organ like a piece of candy. Finally after swallowing, Slenderman bit her head, digging his teeth into the base of her neck. He ripped the spine out and crunched on it like a lollipop, slurping up the spine. His face returned to normal, faceless, as he took out the intestine. It was time to hang the corpse for all to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed, this has helped me so much just to vent and stay in character. I hope you enjoy, it is a two part piece, considering each part isn't very long. The first is about Slenderman's diet, most people question me as to why the way I portray him that he gets sick when eating something that isn't a human corpse. You see, Slenderman only eats humans, and after eating something for so long (Hundreds of years in his case) your body becomes dependant on it, needing it. And If you eat something your not used to ever your body may react in different ways. Slenderman's just so happens to be like an allergic reaction. Part two is what happens when Slenderman has to yell or use the static for very long, his voice becomes the static (Based off the game Slender 8 pages) I don't own Slenderman.**

* * *

**Part one  
**  
Slenderman stood looking up at a tree, its sweet scent had attracted him. He was tall enough to reach it, but what was it? Was it edible? Finger's wrapped around it, he gave the fruit a slight tug. Bringing the fruit to his face he stopped to inspect it. No bugs, no signs of poisons, nothing it was perfectly intact peach. It's warm scent, and fuzz made him more interested in taste. His face cracked open as he brought the fruit to his mouth. Taking a bite he gave a low growl like purr at the taste. So sweet, he often hated the candy's that Splendor would bring home but something naturally sweet was his favorite. Swallowing the bite, he took another, then another and another. There was only half left, he felt suddenly weird. His hand wrapped around his throat as he fell back. Fruit rolled out of his hand as he laid on the ground. He reached for the fruit to try and inspect it again. Unfortunately the pain forced him to black out, for Slenderman could not eat anything but human body's.

* * *

**Part Two**

He watched a human dismount her motorcycle, full in leather even spiked heeled boots. The badge on her shoulder showed she was part of SCP. The woman took her helmet off to look around the forest. A grin curled on her lips as she snatched a note off the Silo. In her hand held three other notes she had, he took a breath knowing she wouldn't be easy to kill.

Stepping out from the shadows, Slendeman let his static fill the air. She saw him out the corner of her eye and pulled fire on him. Taking a shot to the shoulder and chest, his tendrils knocked the rifle from her hands. Pinning her to the giant red silo, he walked her ready to rip her apart. His face crumbled away before she broke from his grasp. Her elbow met his stomach. His tendrils swatted her to a tree, her back made a loud crunch noise as it collided with the tree. A gurgle of pain erupted from her as she tried to stand again. She growled at his staticy evil chuckle and pulled a pistol on him. It was knocked out of her hand before she could fire. Slenderman's tendrils now held her by her neck against the tree.

The human pulled a hunting knife from her calf, slicing the tendril's then came at him. Slenderman had let out a shrill of pain as she stabbed him several times in the chest. He rolled to the side dodging his claws, before having to slice at the extra limbs coming at her. She watched the tall man stumble back, then listened to his static get louder to cover a roar of pain. The woman smirked it meant he was easier to kill then expected. His mouth fully exposed, showing his teeth and black tongue. He warped, where was the monster now? Before she knew it his claws were through her belly, putting her guts on display of his nails. A scream of pain came from her as his claws pulled out, sending her body forward into a tree. He watched as she tried to sit up, using the tree to brace herself against.

"Monster!" She yelled as he drew closer to her, his nails ready to kill her. Another static sound came from him as his claws traced her neck, beginning to choke her. A loud pop noise came before the woman dug the heel of her boot into his chest. He froze looking to the heel, it had a blade at the end of it. The same blade was now piercing its way through his ribs. Confident with her work the woman moved her foot side to side before he grabbed her angle. Breaking it in one clench, then ripping her heel from his chest. He had almost had enough of this human, a static sound came from him. She begun to shake in fear or what at least he hoped to be fear. No mercy. Her hands gripping his wrist in hope he'd let go. Slenderman gripped her neck, collapses her esophagus under the pressure. The sound of static was drowning out her muffled screams ad bone crunches. Her body fell limp with a final crunch of her neck. He stood up slowly, using the tree to lean on as blood dripped from his wounds. The tall man used what was undamaged of his tendrils to take the pages. His face becoming full and featureless as it once was. He tried to call for someone to come, no proxy could hear his voice in all the static. Instead he waited, surely someone would notice. Slendeman sat under a tree, blood loss making him dizzy, and extremely tired. He had time for a nap.


	3. I need a drink

**Hey guys! Been forever huh? Here's a small piece I did, hope you enjoy it. By the way, listen to The Invisible Wall by The GazettE**

* * *

Slenderman watched as a human stared at a page, how many did this thing have? Ah, that's right; three. The creature had three pages. One more and he had his favorite number. A low chuckle came from the faceless monster as he stepped out from the trees to stand behind the human. Slowly the human turned around, he broke the first rule; Don't look or it takes you. A tendril snaked out to wrap itself around the human's throat as static filled the air. The humans throat begun to cave and crack under the squeeze. That was until a bright light circled Slenderman, what was this?

"Ready men?" Click click. Oh dear Zalgo.

Bullets flew, piercing the monsters shoulder as he roared out. Pain and anger filled him. It had been a trap all along to draw him out. Slenderman's tendril pierced through numbers of humans as his claws cut down almost the equal amount. Adrenalin pumped the pain from his shoulder as he slaughtered SCP member after member. Until he was down to the captain. The human held up a mere pistol up, the moment the king turned to look the gun was fired. An ear piercing screech filled the air as his head flew back. Agonizing anger. Was he going to lose? Was he going to join his father? Something snapped in Slenderman, static now blared in the nightly air. He wanted to kill this human with his own bloody hands, to rip him apart. The captain continued to fire off shots at the creature before being slammed, by his head, into a tree. Another monstrous screech filled the air before Slenderman punched the human's gut. He continued to throw punches, tossing the captain around. Finally he held the human up, hands holding each arm. A delicious scream came from captain as the dark king pulled each limb.

"Tell Lucifer, I said I'm coming for my throne soon." Rip! The human was torn completely in half before being tossed to the side. Pain surged through his entire body, the adrenalin was finally wearing off. Slenderman punched a light as he limped through the forest. Maybe his visit to Satan was going to come sooner than he expected. A small chuckle escaped the man, no he didn't have the time nor patience to die. Satan would have to wait. Right now this old man needed a drink.


End file.
